


IM

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [26]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Identity Porn, Instant Messaging, M/M, Secret revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack engages in a much more normal teenage activity than how he usually spends his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IM

**TechLord666 has just signed on.**

**TechLord666** : You on?

 ** _Huojin15_ ** _: As if you need ask?_

 **TechLord666** : Yeah, I know, you're always on. *eyeroll* You don't exactly strike me as the computer-geek type, you know.

_**Huojin15** : Most probably because I am not, unlike you._

**TechLord666** : Well, at least I'm not constantly on IM.

 _ **Huojin15**_ : _Wonderful comeback. You've really hurt me with that one. How **ever**_ _can I go on?_

 **TechLord666** : Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, listen, I actually came on to... I don't know, maybe get some advice from you.

_**Huojin15** : Me? I am technically a complete stranger. As far as you know, I'm an eighty-year-old pedophile just waiting for a single clue to where you live in order to properly stalk you._

**TechLord666** : Eh, you don't seem the octogenarian type, either.

 **TechLord666** : Maybe a stalker, but if you were, you probably wouldn't have revealed your master plan to discover my location and molest me while I sleep.

 **TechLord666** : Just saying. >.>

 _ **Huojin15**_ : _Be that as it may, what is it you need advice with?_

 **TechLord666** : ...well. I don't know how to put it, exactly.

 _ **Huojin15**_ : _I am not a patient man. I do not have all day to wait for you to get the nerve to type your petty problem._

 **TechLord666** : Alright, well, I'm having serious romance issues.

 **TechLord666** : Happy? >.<

_**Huojin15** : ...What sort of romance issues?_

**TechLord666** : It's so long a story its not even funny how much carpal tunnel I'd get trying to explain it all.

 _ **Huojin15** _ _: Shorten it._

 **TechLord666** : Okay. Incredibly long story incredibly short, I like a guy and he hates me.

_**Huojin15** : So, you have feelings for someone and you fear they are not reciprocated?_

**TechLord666** : No, what did _you_ miss in the above sentence?

 **TechLord666** : It's not that I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way, it's that he doesn't.

 **TechLord666** : Like at all.

 **TechLord666** : Like, and I'm totally being metaphorical here, there's enough hate there to potentially throw me into the gaping maw of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 **TechLord666** : Metaphorically, obviously.

_**Huojin15** : ..._

_**Huojin15** : Have you **tried**_ _discussing your feelings with him?_

 **TechLord666** : And when would I have found the time to do that? In between being insulted or in between being ignored?

_**Huojin15** : I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't let me._

**TechLord666** : That's not the part I need help with.

_**Huojin15** : Oh?_

**TechLord666** : No, yeah, I'm...I'm past that. I get that he'll probably never like me back, but I'm not totally sure what to do with myself now.

_**Huojin15** : And what is it you mean by that?_

**TechLord666** :Well, I mean, if he doesn't wanna give me a shot, I'm not gonna twist his arm. Fuck him, fine. I'm just not sure where to go from there. Like, do I just give him up and leave it at that, or should I be trying to forget him by actually dating somebody else?

_**Huojin15** : ..._

**TechLord666** : If I thought it had a chance in hell of working, I might want to date some random guy just to make the one I'm talking about jealous, but... Yeah, it'll be a sweltering day in Niflheim at the rate it's been going on that front.

_**Huojin15** : ..._

**TechLord666** : I don't know, I mean... I just sorta wanna know your take on this because you've always been really cool to me, and...well shit, it's not like I have parents or IRL friends to go to for this kinda crap. Plus I don't want to end up rushing into a relationship if it's, like, too soon after him, but I don't really know the social conventions on y'know, _relationship_ stuff. Is there a time rule, like a week of mourning or something?

_**Huojin15** : ..._

**TechLord666** : ...Okay, are you even there? Because when I said I was looking for advice, I meant _you,_ telling me _your_ opinion.

_**Huojin15** : ...I did not believe it would ever come out like this._

**TechLord666** : Um. What would come out like what?

_**Huojin15** : Seeing as I've no other choice..._

_**Huojin15** : Turn around._

Jack blinked at his laptop, mildly confused, but nonetheless looked behind him. Naturally, a surprised shriek of terror tore out of him and he managed to drop his computer to the floor. Only a stray thought of gratitude was spared for the device's shock-proof casing.

"Chase?!" the goth squealed at the quite sudden presence of the warlord in question. That Chase was directly behind him helped to put him at extreme unease. "But—you—I—what...what the _hell_?!"

Chase stared him down, seemingly indifferent. "Yes, Spicer," he said, "though you've described it so eloquently on your own, __it has been__ _me_ you've corresponded with these past few months."

"......... _why_?" Jack gaped after a long silence, utterly dumbfounded.

"I have always found you somewhat intriguing," Chase calmly explained. "However, it has been quite difficult to discover your truest character, the real you that lie _beyond_ the excessive hero-worship and attempts to be evil you so fervently project whenever you have an audience. What better way to determine that aspect of you than through the internet, where you would feel no compulsion to be anything but real?"

Almost cautiously, sensing more in Chase's words than what he was saying, Jack posed, "And...and did you like what you found?"

The dragonlord smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did," he said. "Without your usual bravado, you are actually fairly intelligent, and quite the typist— with a wonderful lack of the internet slang that so many your age participate in. I do so dislike that."

"S...so..." Jack felt terribly awkward sitting cross-legged on his bed in nothing but black pajama bottoms and a nightshirt two sizes too big for him. It made it worse that his evil hero, Chase Young stood before him in all of his armored, dignified glory. "You...know what I said—uh, _typed_ about...about how I feel...?"

Chase nodded.

This not having been _quite_ the answer he was looking for, Jack tried again. "And...?"

The goth was shoved back against his mattress, finding a warlord suddenly in between his legs.

"I like you, Jack Spicer," Chase told him in no uncertain terms. "I would like to see just what we could be together and I _don't_ want to hear another word about 'dating other people.'"

Jack flushed and brightened in almost the same moment as Chase leaned in nearly close enough for their noses to touch. "You're giving me a shot?"

Chase grinned and mimicked the goth's terminology in his reply of, "I'm giving you a shot."

And with that, their lips met in their first kiss. It was chaste, but not bland by any stretch of the imagination and a slight tingle of exhilaration shot up both of their spines.

It did not _stay_ chaste for long; couldn't have stayed that way as Jack's white fingers tangled enthusiastically in the silky, dark locks he had always __wanted_ _ to touch, inviting Chase to take what he pleased and be quick about it with submissive, yet hungry body language.

Chase, of course, did not need to be told twice.

Meanwhile, the laptop sat alone on the floor, unbroken and untouched with the IM program still open.

 **TechLord666** **'s status has automatically switched to Idle.**

 **TechLord666** **has been Idle for nearly sixty minutes. Automatic sign-off will occur if Idle status is maintained.**

 **TechLord666** **has been signed off.**


End file.
